


Viernes De Películas

by PaoYess



Series: ToraKen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoYess/pseuds/PaoYess
Summary: Day 1: Sleepover.—No debiste tomar tanta soda antes de dormir...Así como no debió comer tantos dulces, o pedir la revancha luego de la aplastante decimosexta derrota en los videojuegos, o accedido a ver esa tonta película que le dio pesadillas, pero Taketora no logró darle importancia real a las reprimendas debido a que sintió como los brazos del chico en su pecho apretaban el agarre alrededor de su cintura; su cuerpo ardía de felicidad.(Taketora recuerda —no por primera vez— lo maravillosa que son las noches de viernes de películas).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: ToraKen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997767
Kudos: 2





	Viernes De Películas

Se miró las manos sintiéndose extraño, no por la simple acción, no, todo a su alrededor se sentía increíblemente extraño. Ahora que se permitía visualizar su entorno, no se sentía mucho mejor... pero, volvió la mirada a sus manos extendidas al frente, y no se parecían a sus propias manos; las recordaba más grandes, menos... menos delicadas.

Regresó la vista al paisaje, parecía aún más extraño que la diferencia en sus manos, no recordaba como había aparecido en... bueno, no sabia donde estaba. Parecía estar al pie de un risco, podía ver a lo lejos montañas, y al dar media vuelta un bosque selvático bastante frondoso a unos cuantos metros.

_"¿En dónde demonios estoy?"_

Taketora por fin se percató de que en realidad no recordaba nada de... nada de esto. Era un sentimiento extraño el cual fue interrumpido inmediatamente, sin permitirle divagar aun más en su mente, por la aparición abrupta en su enfoque visual de un sujeto alto, musculoso y bronceado que solo llevaba unos pantalones militares y unas botas, corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a Taketora.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Tenemos que seguir corriendo...

El sujeto sin dejar de gritar, lo tomó por el brazo bruscamente halándolo y obligando a Taketora a seguirle el paso, no pudo protestar porque al intentar abrir la boca fue silenciado por el rugir de... ¿¡esas eran motocicletas!? ¿¡Qué demonios hacían motocicletas en medio de la selva!? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué los perseguían?

Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas a medida que seguían corriendo, tales como, ¿por qué el sujeto musculoso se veía tan enorme? No es que Taketora se considerara una persona muy alta, pero sabía que tampoco era tan baja. Y ahora que lo mencionaba, su punto de vista parecía más cercano al suelo de lo que recordaba.

Bajo la mirada a sus pies mientras corría —mala idea, se tropezó casi cayéndose en el acto— y pudo observar que, sus piernas también se veían distintas, no sólo por el hecho de que llevaba puestos unos shorts incómodos y extremadamente cortos para su gusto; sus piernas se notaban más... _¿femeninas?_ La situación se volvía cada vez más extraña y sin sentido.

Aún no podía detenerse a analizar la situación como le hubiese gustado, estaban corriendo cuesta arriba en dirección al risco. Una idea completamente estúpida de parte del sujeto musculoso. ¿Qué iban a hacer cuando llegaran al acantilado mientras los motorizados aún los perseguían? Muy estúpido el no haberlo pensado por su cuenta antes de.

Y efectivamente, como había notado Taketora —bastante tarde—, el musculoso de dos metros se paró abruptamente frente al acantilado, miró hacia abajo mientras Taketora conservaba una distancia segura del borde, para luego girarse a ver la distancia que los separaba de los motorizados, que ridículamente estaban aún a más de quince metros.

Su cabeza volvía al montón de preguntas que toda la situación le dejaba. ¿Cómo unos sujetos en motocicletas eran más lentos que sus piernas de niña? O, ¿por qué el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras el tipo musculoso debatía el siguiente paso a seguir? Sin mencionar, ¿por qué empezó a mirar a Taketora como si se le hubiese ocurrido una brillante idea, si en sus ojos se miraba que tenía toda la intención de saltar al vacío?

Taketora no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando el hombre musculoso lo tomó por el brazo acercándolo a su torso descubierto, demasiado cerca para que cualquier situación se sintiera correcta. En cualquier otro momento habría concedido que el sujeto era atractivo, a pesar de no ser precisamente su tipo, sin mencionar que Taketora tenía novio, y no creía que esta situación le pareciera muy divertida... Kenma no era una persona celosa pero seguramente esta situación no le gustaría.

Todos sus pensamientos de presuntos celos fueron paralizados en el acto, cuando el tipo habló confirmando todos los temores de Taketora.

—¡No hay otro camino! —gritó el señor músculos alegando lo obvio—, debemos saltar...

Su voz era tan prolija y sin temor que a Taketora le tomó más de un segundo —o tal vez horas porque el tiempo y espacio se movían de formas insólitas aún— determinar lo que había salido de su boca.

Para cuando iba a responder, sintió el tirón de su cuerpo en caída. ¡El idiota lo habia halado consigo al vacio! Cerró los ojos producto de la rapidez... ¿rapidez? No estaba muy seguro. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró mirando hacia abajo en donde se supone debían aterrizar; un montón de rocas puntiagudas muy fuera de contexto. No pensó en lo ilógico de la situación, sólo se cubrió el rostro con los brazos intentando protegerse de alguna forma del duro golpe que le causaría la muerte segura.

Mientras se acercaba el final pensó en la linda sonrisa de Kenma...  
  
  
  
  


Al momento en que su muerte debió llegar, abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como el aliento volvía a sus pulmones y su corazón no dejaba de martillar en su pecho. Todo lo que podía ver en el techo bastante familiar de una habitación mientras intentaba recuperarse de... bueno, todo parecía bastante borroso ahora. Sólo el miedo de haberse enfrentado cara a cara con la muerte quedaba al despertar.

Despertar...

Suspiró pesadamente, fue un extraño y horrible sueño. Bajó la mirada hasta la forma acurrucada en su pecho que se revolvía incómoda; probablemente por todo el asunto del abrupto despertar. Claro, todo había sido un sueño, recordó ahora el lugar donde estaba. Era la sala donde estaba la pantalla gigante de la casa de Kenma.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró Kenma, aún medio dormido removiendo su rostro contra el pecho de Taketora—. Duérmete ya.

Kenma seguía babeando en su pecho, mientras levantaba un poco su rostro —sin molestarse en abrir sus ojos dorados— dándole acceso a Taketora para visualizar correctamente su carita, que ahora tenía una ligera arruga en el entrecejo. Demasiado tierno para que el pobre corazón de Taketora soportara, cuando apenas se recuperaba de la casi muerte inminente.

—La-lamento haberte despertado. Fue solo un sueño, un mal sueño —susurró besando la frente de su novio.

—No debiste tomar tanta soda antes de dormir...

Así como no debió comer tantos dulces, o pedir la revancha luego de la aplastante decimosexta derrota en los videojuegos, o accedido a ver esa tonta película que le dio pesadillas, pero Taketora no logró darle importancia real a las reprimendas debido a que sintió como los brazos del chico en su pecho apretaban el agarre alrededor de su cintura; su cuerpo ardía de felicidad.

Definitivamente el Kenma medio dormido era el más cariñoso de todos, se recordó. No era el que amaba más ni mucho menos, después de todo, todos los _Kenmas_ eran increíbles y, sin duda alguna los amaba con locura a todos y cada uno de ellos. Bueno, a un solo Kenma en cada una de sus facetas. El que Taketora lograra conocerlas todas le hacían sentir especial y correspondido.

Pero estos momentos, en los que Kenma se permitía —tal vez inconscientemente— sobrepasar sus propios límites del cariño que le demostraba a Taketora hacían al muchacho extremadamente feliz. Tal vez exageraba, y era solo el amor ciego hablando por él, pero la comodidad que generaba tener a Kenma en sus brazos, se volvió una actividad que lograba llevarlo a planos de felicidad aún más elevadas.

Le resultaba hipnotizante. De esas hipnosis de tranquilidad que te hacen caer dormido en menos de un minuto. Sin importar si el sueño era inexistente hasta antes de estar abrazados juntos, siempre lograba dormir mejor y más profundamente al lado de su enamorado.

Lleno del sentimiento de sus votos silenciosos recién renovados por el muchacho de cabello largo, se abalanzó sobre Kenma, eliminando cualquier pequeño espacio que existiera entre ellos, haciendo que sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección mientras intentaba pasar un brazo por la cintura de Kenma y dejaba que la cabeza que anteriormente descansaba en su pecho se acomodara en su brazo libre.

Teketora escuchó a Kenma resoplar, sin embargo no hubo ninguna réplica u oposición de su parte, después de todo estaba tratando con el Kenma medio dormido. Tal como Taketora lo conocía, le iba a permitir hacer casi cualquier cosa en estos momentos.

Aprovecho la disposición de su novio, y la nueva posición que dejaban a centímetros sus rostros para depositar besos sin patrón en todas las partes que tenía al alcance; frente, nariz, mejillas, párpados, mentón y labios.

Taketora se detuvo en los labios de Kenma por un rato, hasta sentir que este le devolvía el beso. Era lento, tibio y dulce. Duró un par de minutos antes de que Kenma se apartara.

—Basta, quiero seguir durmiendo —comentó Kenma, acomodando su rostro un poco más cerca del cuello de Taketora dejando los labios fuera de su alcance.

Taketora resopló, porque claro, lo único que impedía que Taketora hiciera lo que quisiera con el Kenma medio dormido, era precisamente que este se moría de sueño todo el tiempo. Aun así no detuvo la mano que intentaba colarse debajo del suéter de Kenma, provocando que su novio temblara.

—¡Ha! Pensé que dirías: basta, que Shouhei está en el sofá...

—Eso también —murmuró Kenma en el cuello de Taketora—. Le dije que podía moverse a la habitación.

—No lo culpo, ese sofá es muy cómodo. Y nos da la oportunidad de movernos nosotros a la habitación.

La invitación era directa, cualquier otro Kenma, se habría negado de inmediato pero... tal vez tendría una oportunidad con este. No es que Taketora se sintiera esencialmente con ánimos de seguir la dirección que se tomaban sus propias insinuaciones, seguía particularmente soñoliento después de pasar la noche del viernes jugando videojuegos, viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra hasta reventar con los otros dos chicos de la habitación.

Sin embargo, con su tranquilo amante tan cerca haciendo magia en su cuello y entrelazando sus piernas justo como hacía, Taketora se creía capaz de encontrar la forma de recuperar las energías que el mismo Kenma le succionaba como energía vital para dejarlo en el mismo hipnótico estado medio dormido. De la misma forma que lo hacía entrar a la tranquilidad absoluta, era Kenma que lo llevaba a despertar la bestia sedienta de caricias y atención que no sabía que tenía dentro.

No, no era cierto. Era plenamente consciente de la criatura en su interior, y tal vez si tenía suerte esta noche, iba poder alimentarla hasta saciarse; cambiando la noche de películas del viernes mensual, a una madrugada del sábado muy romántica con su novio...

—No —cortó Kenma, interrumpiendo sus fantasías—. Dormir Tora.

Esa era la señal de no seguir insistiendo. Era la traducción de: Duérmete o me voy.

Y con un bostezo evidencia de caer cada vez más en la hipnosis de su novio, Taketora se dejó arrastrar por el sueño. Se durmió escuchando la lenta respiración de su novio, y el resoplar de Shouhei que parecía revolverse sobre alguna bolsa de papas en el sofá.

Lo había dicho anteriormente, pero su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue lo increíble que eran las noches de viernes de películas con sus dos mejores amigos.

Cayó en el sueño profundo y no sintió cuando su novio se apartó de sus brazos, ni como junto con Shouhei se sentaron para una nueva tanda de videojuegos, sin molestar a Taketora. Ambos en el acuerdo de no hacer silencio, para dejar al chico descansar lo suficiente después de una ardua semana de entrenamiento.

Ninguno de los dos entendía a ciencia cierta porque Taketora no se negaba nunca a los viernes de películas a pesar de estar tan cansado, pero ninguno de los dos preguntaría, porque en su acuerdo silencioso estaba implícito el estar de acuerdo con el chico sin decírselo nunca en voz alta. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ahhh! Al fin publicado el primer capitulo de la ToraKen Week. Espero les guste esta serie de pequeños cortos, en su mayoría llenos de fluff.
> 
> Esta es una de las parejas que llenan mi corazón de ternura sooo... la mayoría de esta week va a estar llena de Tora y Kenma completamente enamorados o en una relación establecida.
> 
> Espero los disfruten mucho... Gracias.


End file.
